Sandwiches
by coolpearls
Summary: Hermione visits Ron while he's sick. They talk, fall asleep together, then wake up. Dun dun DUN! RHr
1. Being Serious

**Sandwiches**  
_Hermione visits Ron while he's sick. They talk and it's friendly and sort of shippy._

Ron gazed out of the window. It was a bright, sunny day outside. It was a Saturday in September and Ron had started his sixth year a few days ago. Harry and Ginny were at Quidditch practice, but Ron was stuck in his bed, because he was as sick as a dog. He had a bad cold and cough and a temperature. He didn't think it was very fair at all that he was stuck inside, in his bed, while the rest of Hogwarts was enjoying the hot temperature outside. 

The door of his dormitory opened and Ron looked up. To his surprise, Hermione was walking into the room. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm coming to visit you," Hermione said, smiling at him. She held a basket in her hand and a book in her other hand. "And to molly-coddle you since you're sick." She walked over to Ron's bed, setting the basket and book on Ron's nightstand and sitting on his bed. "How are you feeling?" 

Ron grinned up at Hermione. "Better now," he said. "But, still, pretty bad." He started coughing and had a fit. "Can you pass me my water?" 

Hermione nodded, reaching over to Ron's nightstand and handing him the glass of water. She watched him sit up and take a long drink of water. "Mmm, thanks," he said, wiping his mouth and setting the glass back down. "You do realize you're not supposed to be in the boy's dormitories, right?" 

"Of course I realize that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm a prefect and everyone else it outside." She reached for the basket and Ron licked his lips, hoping that basket had food in it. "Are you hungry?" 

Ron grinned again. "You know I am," he said. Hermione smiled, bringing out a sandwich. "Oh, Hermione, you are the greatest person I know. This looks so _good_." 

Ron started to eat it happily and Hermione smiled. She got up and got the chair next to the boy's bureau. She pulled it over next to Ron's bed and sat down in it. She pulled a sandwich out of the basket for herself, her hair falling over her eyes. 

Chewing, Ron thought Hermione's hair. Yes, he thought about Hermione's hair. Other then charming it a little bit in the morning so it wouldn't be frizzy or bushy, she rarely did anything else with it. Sometimes it was up in a messy bun, but that was all. He liked how she didn't care about some things, while other things she couldn't care more about, like school and homework and S.P.E.W. 

"I like your hair," Ron said after swallowing. Hermione looked at him, a blush spreading to her cheeks. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, tilting her head a little bit. 

"I said I liked you hair," Ron said, a blush coming to his own face. He proceeded to scarf down his sandwich instead of elaborate further on his compliment. Hermione shook her head, smiling, and continued to eat her own sandwich, too. "Brb bu freck impu zhu zhuthcen?" 

"Come again?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows, an amused look on her face. 

Ron chewed and swallowed. "Did you sneak into the kitchens?" he asked. "To get these sandwiches, I mean?" 

Hermione nodded. "Of course I did, how else would I have gotten them?" she asked. 

"You mean..you mean you made the house-elves _work_?" Ron asked. "That's so cruel of you." 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "It was for a good cause," she said. "A sick student." She took another bite of her sandwich, then chewed and swallowed. "Did you like it?" 

"Of course I did," Ron said, brushing crumbs off of his blankets. "Do you like yours?" 

"Of course I do," Hermione returned. "I also have some oranges and cookies if you'd like them." 

"Of course I would," Ron said, a smile creeping back unto his face. 

Hermione pulled an orange out of the basket and a stack of three cookies. She waved her wand, muttering a small spell. A tray floated out of the basket and floated above Ron's lap steadily. Then the orange started peeling itself. "I'm glad it's Saturday," Hermione said in a relaxed voice. 

"Why?" Ron asked. 

"Just because," Hermione shrugged a little bit. There was a moment of silence. 

"You know, yesterday, when you got sick during Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I was sure you were skiving off," Hermione said. 

"Hermione, how could you accuse me of such a thing?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. They both knew he wouldn't have a problem skiving off, but not Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had a new teacher, obviously, and it was someone the three of them knew: Bill Weasley. "I like having my brother as a teacher here. As long as he doesn't bring out the baby pictures or stories of me when I was younger, then I really like him here." 

Hermione smiled, but didn't say anything. She finished her sandwich and dropped her crust into the basket. "I can't believe you don't eat the crust," Ron said, shaking his head. "That's the best part." 

Hermione shook her head and, again, didn't respond. 

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Ron asked. 

Hermione shrugged. "I was just thinking," she said. 

"About?" Ron prompted. 

"About...about Ginny, is all," Hermione said, waving her hand. 

Ron threw up her hands, exasperated. "Here we are, having a normal conversation, not bickering for once, and you're thinking about my sister," he said, then started coughing again. Once he had finished, Hermione was looking at him, concerned. "You've broken my heart." 

"Oh, hush," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Are you taking that potion as much as you should be?" 

"Yes," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Three times a day, I've taken it twice, I'll take it again tonight around six." 

"Good," Hermione nodded, and looked like Professor McGonagall. 

There was another moment of silence in the room. The shouts and screams from outside drifted into the room, though. 

Hermione was looking at her book on the nightstand, biting her lip. "Ron," she said suddenly. 

Ron arranged his orange peel in his mouth and smiled so that the peel was pulled over his teeth and behind his lips. Hermione took one look at him, then started laughing. The room was filled with her laughter for a moment and when Ron took the peel out of his mouth, he grinned at her. 

Smiling brightly at him, Hermione shook her head a little bit. "Anyway, as I was trying to say," she said, her smile fading. She paused. "I really feel like we ought to do something." 

"Do something?" Ron repeated, taking extra peels off of his orange. He hated that stringy whitish yellow-ish stuff... 

"_Ron_," Hermione said in a serious tone. 

"What?" Ron said, looking up. 

"I need you to concentrate," Hermione said, putting her hands on Ron's. Ron felt his face get very hot. Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from Ron's. "Oh, bloody hell, Ron, I'm trying to talk to you!" 

"Did you just say bloody hell?" Ron asked, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. 

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. 

"All right, all right, what?" Ron said. He was still utterly amazed that Hermione had sworn. He was telling Harry as soon as he saw him. 

"You don't take me seriously," Hermione said, the line between her eyebrows deeper than ever. 

Ron's smile faded. "What do you mean?" he asked, alarmed. 

"You don't take me seriously," Hermione repeated. "I feel like you're-whenever we're not fighting, you're only joking around and sometimes I want to-to talk to you about things, but you're never serious and it's like you've suddenly decided you want to be like Fred and George, even though you could never be them-not that that's a bad thing, I like you just the way you are, except for the fact that we never-that we never _talk_ anymore, unless it's with Harry, but I miss just the two of us, being alone, being serious, not acting like two year olds. I mean, I like it when we laugh, you make me laugh more than anyone else I know, even more than-than Fred and George, and things seem like they're going to be okay when we're talking and laughing together, but don't you ever just want to be serious around me?" 

Ron blinked, trying to take all of this in. Hermione wanted him to be serious...she liked him being funny, but she still wanted him to be serious. That's what he had gather. "Er...Mione," he said. "I-" 

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "I've just made a complete fool of myself," she said in a muffled voice. "I don't know why I do this to myself-when I'm around you, Ron, it's like I'm a different person. I just completely lose it." 

Ron blinked again. "Hermione, you haven't made a fool of yourself," he assured his friend. "I understood you, sort of. I gathered that sometimes you want me to be serious, even though you really like me not being serious...you just wish that sometimes I wad." 

"Yeah," Hermione said with a tone of hope in her voice. "Yeah, something like that...I just-I think I've become so...so close with you, that I-that I like talking to you about problems and things." 

"Problems and things," Ron said, trying to register, still, what she was trying to tell him. 

"I mean, not like complaining to you about things or anything," Hermione said quickly. "But-but, I mean...when I talk to you about things that are going on, like we do when we talk about Harry or Voldemort or-or even classes, I find that I can think more clearly and I sort out my thoughts and my fears. Do you know what I mean?" 

Ron found himself nodding. "Yeah," he said. "I...I feel the same way. You're so level headed when I'm so stupid sometimes and you just...bring me back down to earth." 

Hermione looked very, very relieved. All right...okay, Ron was pretty sure what she was saying now. "Oh, Ron," Hermione said, smiling. "That's it-we can be in the same room for twenty minutes without starting to fight, and-and I want..." she looked away from him. "You comfort to me, even if you don't realize it." She licked her lips quickly, looking nervous. 

Ron moved the tray off of the bed and set it on the nightstand. He swallowed a little bit. "Well, was there something you wanted to talk about right now?" he questioned. 

"No," Hermione shook her head, looking up at Ron. "Not right now." She stood up, then sat back down on the bed. 

"Well, if there ever is..." Ron trailed off, then shrugged. 

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said. "I feel stupid for even bringing it up." 

"Don't," Ron told her. "Don't, really, you shouldn't..." He stifled a yawn. 

"I reckon you're getting tired," Hermione stood up and started packing her things. "You didn't even eat your orange." She paused, looking around. "Ron! When do you eat those cookies?" 

Ron grinned, then held up his hands innocently. He laid down in his bed, yawning. 

"Do you mind if I stay in here with you?" Hermione asked. 

Ron shook his head. "No," he said. "That's what my mum used to do." 

Hermione smiled, sitting on the chair and opened her book. She looked up a few moments later, about to ask him a question, and realized he was already asleep. She smiled and moved to sit on the side of the bed. 

She glanced around the room, then decided to go for it. She gradually laid down next to him on her back. Ron stirred a little bit, and then started snoring. Hermione giggled a little bit as his breath tickled the top of her head. She opened her book and started reading as Ron slept next to her. 


	2. Girl Talk

**Sandwiches**  
_Ron and Hermione wake up and then SOMETHING happens. Then Hermione and Ginny have a girl talk._

Ron started to stir awake. When he opened his eyes, the room looked much different than when he had fallen asleep. It was dark outside. And Hermione was lying next to him. He sat up quickly, but the sheets got caught underneat Hermione, who was lying on top of them. He stared at his friend with wide eyes, then quickly looked around the room. It was empty. He poked Hermione. "Hey," he said. "Are you awake?" 

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Ron for a moment, a content smile coming to her face, then her eyes widened. "What am I doing here?" she asked. 

"I don't know, it's my room!" Ron exclaimed. 

Hermione glanced around. "I just fell asleep while I was reading," she said. She glanced at her watch. "It's nearly eight o'clock. We've missed dinner." 

"We fell asleep at two-thirty," Ron said. "We've been asleep for five and a half hours." 

"_You_ fell asleep at two-thirty," Hermione corrected him. "I read for at least an hour." 

"Oh, well, excuse me," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "You've still been asleep for _four_ and a half hours." 

"Yeah," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I guess I was really tired..." 

"Haven't you heard of sleep during the night?" Ron teased. He wondered if it should feel weird that he was lying next to his best (girl) friend in his bed. Because it didn't, really. 

"Of course I have," Hermione said, smiling at him. Her hair had frizzed a little bit at the end and her eyes were smudged with sleep. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night..." 

"I wonder if my roommates have come in and out," Ron wondered out loud. 

"I really should be going," Hermione said. 

"Yeah," Ron said. 

"Maybe I'll get you some food," Hermione said. She continued to lie in Ron's bed. 

After a moment of silence, Ron said, "I hope you don't get sick." 

Hermione looked at him. "I'm not going to get sick," She said. "I casted an Anti-Germs spell on myself before I came here." 

"Well, aren't you clever," Ron replied. "You should have done that to me before I got sick." 

"I can't see the future, Ron," Hermione said. 

"Oh, yeah, you didn't take Divination," Ron said. "Or at least you didn't take it the entire year." 

"Of course I didn't," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's all rubbish, if you ask me. Magic is about facts. Cold, hard, solid facts, and that's not what Divination is." 

"Right," Ron said vaguely. He was _really_ starting to wonder if his mates had come in. What if they had taken pictures? And they were posting them around the school at this very _moment_? He looked over at Hermione, who was praising Arithmancy, her favorite subject. Well, she would put a stop to that quickly, surely. 

She looked over at him and stopped talking, a blush creeping unto her face. "What?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Ron said, also blushing. 

"I really ought to be going," Hermione said. "Two prefects-we've been missing half the day..." She still made no move. 

There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked at each other. Ron licked his lips. The movement made Hermione's brown eyes flicker down to his lips, then she blushed and looked away from him. Ron didn't bother looking away from her. He found that he rather liked watching Hermione and he had liked it ever since she had looked to pretty at the Yule Ball. She was like a puzzle and he was always trying to find her out and put all of the pieces together, but it seemed like there were so many pieces and Ron had parts of her figured out...and other parts were comletely blurred. Usually, when you do a puzzle, you do the sides first. Ron had done that, he knew Hermione on the outside, but then you started to get to the middle of her, the actual picture, and that was always a little harder. 

"Ron," Hermione said, looking at Ron. "Stop staring at me." 

"If you want me to stop staring at you, then you can leave," Ron said. His face started to heat up and Ron thoguht for a millesecond that Hermione would leave. 

But then a smile broke out unto her face. "You're so silly," she said. 

Ron shook his head a little bit. "Me? Silly?" He repeated. "Of course not." 

"Ron?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah?" Ron said. His voice sounded very far away from his body. Hermione was higher than he was, because she had propped herself up on her elbow. She was looking at him with a strange look on her face and she was-coming closer... 

"Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice sounding, still, very far away and strange. 

Their faces were so close their noses were touching. Hermione closed her eyes and then their _lips_ were touching. 

Ron let his eyes close and he moved his head up, kissing her back. Their lips seemed to fit together just right. Hermione pulled away and it took Ron a moment to open his eyes. When he did, Hermione was still very close. "I..." Ron trailed off. 

"Ron, you don't always have to be talking," Hermione told him. 

Ron cleared his throat, blushing. "Right," he said. He raised his head to meet hers and kissed her again. His eyelids fluttered shut and Hermione touched the side of his face. She slightly opened her mouth and Ron slid his tongue against hers, not wanting to go too fast and then being slobbery... 

"Bloody hell!" 

Hermione pulled away from Ron very quickly and jumped off the bed, almost tripping over the chair. "Harry!" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at their black-haired friend. She glanced at Ron, her face bright pink. Ron sat up and looked at Harry. 

Harry stood in the doorway, looking just as shocked. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a good amount of times, then gathered up her basket and book, then left without another word. 

"What..." Harry trailed off, staring at Ron. 

Ron's face was on fire. He glanced around, then a small grin came unto Harry's face. "Oh, gods," he said. "Oh, gods, what the hell just happened, Harry?" 

"You tell me," Harry said, shaking his head. He still looked completely shocked, but his voice seemed a little lighter. "I walked in earlier after practice and saw the two of you asleep, so then I just left." 

"Well-well...we kissed. Twice," Ron said. "It was short, since you walked in." His mind became overrun with thoughts as he swallowed. "And-she-we-lunch-dinner-potion..." Ron plopped down unto his bed, a dreamy smile on his face. 

Hermione ran all the way down the steps and across the common room, up the girl's stairs to the fifth year dormitories. Ginny was sitting by the window, doing her toenails. "Ginny!" she exclaimed, dropping her basket and book by Ginny's bed. "Ginny, I have no idea what just happened! Oh, my god-oh, my god, I have no idea-what if he thinks I want to go out with him now? What if I do want to go out with him now? Oh, I knew I always fancied him, I just didn't imagine-" 

"Are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked keenly, closing her beauty charm book. Her hair was wet and down over her shoulders and she was wearing a purple robe. It looked like she had just gotten finished with a bath. "Where have you been all day?" 

"In Ron's dormitory," Hermione said sheepishly. She sat down on Ginny's bed. "I only went in there to give him some lunch, while you guys were at Quidditch practice. But then I fell asleep while I was reading in there." 

"You voluntarily went into Ron's dormitory?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raising to the hevaens. She walked over to Hermione, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you feeling all right?" 

"No, I think I might be sick," Hermione said in a dramatic voice. "I was lying next to you brother for five and a half hours." 

Ginny's eyes widened. "_Lying next to him?_" she asked. "You were in his bed?" 

"Shh!" Hermione said frantically, glancing around. She ran to the door and shut it. "Lavender and Parvati might here, and then I'll never the end of ut!" 

"You were lying to my brother in his bed for five and a half hours?" Ginny said, her voice raising an octave. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? When I said yesterday you could be the school slut, I was _joking!_" 

"I know you were!" Hermione said. "Just calm down, you're not helping the situation at all!" 

Ginny nodded a few times. "Right, okay," she said. "Sorry." She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione, breathe. Count to ten while inhaling and exhaling deep breaths." 

The two girls stood there for a moment, breathing in and out for ten second. "All right," Hermione said. "Ginny, I kissed Ron." 

The last ten seconds went to complete waste. 

"You what?" Ginny yelled. 

"I kissed Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh, my god-oh, my god, what am I going to do?" She started wvaing her hands around, then wringing them as she paced. "Ginny, he wasn't supposed to know I fancied him! I was going to give up on him, remember?" 

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, remembering the ten seconds. "Hermione. I can't help you unless you tell me everything that happened." 

"Okay," Hermione said. "I went up to his dorm around two-fifteen...I brought him a sandwich and an orange and some cookies. We talked for about twenty minutes, but then he decided he was tired." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "So, he lied down, and then I asked if he would mind if I stayed. He said he wouldn't, so I lied down next to him. He fell asleep, so I read for about an hour, then fell asleep myself, because last night I got barely any sleep. When we woke up, we sort of talked. It wasn't really anything at all, we talked about how I wasn't going to get sick and he was staring at me-and then I kissed him. And then when I pulled away, he kissed me. And then Harry walked in. And then I ran all the way here." 

Ginny closed her eyes and she looked like she was processing all of this information. She opened her eyes. "Did the two of you fight at all today?" she asked. 

"No," Hermione shook her head. 

"Was there tongue?" Ginny asked. 

"A little." 

"Did he look horrified after Harry walked in?" 

"No, just shocked." 

"Did he touch you while you were kissing." 

After a pause, Hermione said, "No, but I touched the side of his face." 

"Did he say your name before you kissed?" 

"Yes." 

"Then everything is going to be just fine." 

Hermione stared at Ginny as thought she had just suggested a threesome with Filch and Dumbledore to solve her problems. "What?" she asked. "How do you know that?" 

"Because, Hermione," Ginny said slowly and clearly. "You haven't fought all day, so there's nothing Ron can bring up to say that maybe you just kissed him for bickering earlier. There was a little tongue, so he was definitely into the kiss. He didn't look horrified when his best mate saw the kiss, and Harry's opinion means a lot to Ron. He didn't touch you, which means he figures you can't be angry for molesting you or something. And he said your name. That's always romantic." 

Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed again. "Wait..." she trailed off. "You really think it's all going to be all right?" 

"Trust me," Ginny said, sitting down next to her. "I know my brother like the back of my hand. He'll be shocked for a while, you guys will talk at breakfast and you'll come to some sort of conclusion-like, maybe you'll start going out or something." 

"Don't jinx it," Hermione said quickly. 

"Sorry," Ginny said. 

The two girls sat in silence for a moment. 

"What if I ruined everything?" Hermione said. "I was just...caught up in the moment..." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny replied. "You brought it all out into the air and it's been acknowleged and there's been a...a connection." She took Hermione's hand. "Do you want me to do your nails?"

_I orginally intended it to be a two-part story, but they're so cute! Maybe I'll continue, maybe not..._


End file.
